Cards
by Twilight Trekky
Summary: Dear Mom, You were right and I was wrong. Go ahead and say, “I told you so.” On the second night in Marseilles, Jethro and I hooked up. We only spent a few days at Marseilles before we went to Paris. This city is so beautiful! Jibbs AU Please R&R!


**Cards**

**By Twilight Trekky**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairings: Jibbs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I got this idea from a Hallmarks card commercial. It had some chick that got cards from her daughter, which later became her daughter and her husband, before being the couple and their kid. So this idea was born. It's AU. Please R&R!**

1997

Janet Shepard walked back into her house, scanning through her mail. She had a few bills (sadly), but at the bottom there was a letter from her daughter. She opened it up, intent on finding out how she was doing. It was a happy birthday card with a letter inside. She opened up the letter and read:

_Dear Mom, _

_Happy birthday! I hope everything for you is going good. _

_I just got a new job in D.C. I'm working for NCIS as one of their agents. My 'mentor' guy is sort of an ass. He keeps hitting my head whenever I do something wrong. He's a real quiet guy, not much to him. He's really bad with women, though. And before you ask, no, I don't like him. _

_I'd love to write more, but I'm kind of at work now and my boss is giving me the evil eye. _

_I love you! _

_Sincerely, _

_Jenny_

Something inside Janet made her think that this wasn't going to end well…

1998

Another year had gone by. As much as she hated it, Janet was another year older. She opened up the card from her daughter, similar to last year's.

_Dear Mom, _

_Looks like you're another year older. How are you? _

_To answer your last letter, work is going fine. The boss guy I told you about is Jethro Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be exact. And stop telling me that I'm going to end up sleeping with him!!! EVERYONE keeps saying that, and it's not going to happen! Just because he's kind of cute doesn't mean I have to sleep with him. Besides, he just barely went through a divorce. I'm not a whore, and I don't intend on becoming one. _

_Next week, Gibbs and I are heading out to Marseilles for some sort of mission. I'll try to write, if he allows me. I don't think I'll be able to, but I'll be sure to give you a birthday card next year. _

_Happy birthday! I love you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jenny_

Marseilles? Just the two of them? Janet knew where this was going, even if her daughter denied it.

1999

75 years old today. Why did she have to be so old? Janet looked in her mailbox to find three birthday cards. She immediately picked up the one with Jenny's handwriting on the front, intent on finding out how she and this "Gibbs" guy were doing. It had been a year since she heard from her daughter. Apparently she wasn't joking on how little she was going to be writing now. There was a picture inside of her daughter and a mysterious, silver haired, blue eyed man. The man had his arm around Jenny and the two were smiling, sitting in front of the Eiffel Tower. She quickly skimmed through the actual card before reading the letter.

_Dear Mom, _

_You were right and I was wrong. Go ahead and say, "I told you so." _

_On the second night in Marseilles, Jethro and I hooked up. We only spent a few days at Marseilles before we went to Paris. This city is so beautiful! On our second night there, we walked up the Eiffel Tower and the view was amazing. You could see the whole city! We had to go to Serbia for a while, but then we were able to come back to Paris. I think this could be considered as "our" city. _

_Jethro says hi. He'd like to meet you someday. _

_I'm fine, in case you're wondering. Life has actually turned around and is amazing! _

_I love you, and happy birthday! _

_Sincerely, _

_Jenny & Jethro_

Janet smiled. She knew the two were meant to be. Hopefully, it would last.

2000

Janet flopped down on the couch with her mail. More bills. Great. But there was a small envelope. She knew what it was already. She opened it up, finding the annual birthday card from her daughter.

_Dear Mom,_

_Happy birthday. _

_Things… aren't going well. I left Jethro last month. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I still love him, but I think we went too far. I… I guess I got scared. He asked me to go back with him to the states, but I was offered a really nice job elsewhere here in Europe. That job was what I was dying to have. The first step to my five-star plan! But Jethro was my life. I chose the job over him. I know, you're probably yelling at me right now. Even worse? I left him a letter telling him I was leaving. I couldn't even do it to his face. I'm such a coward. _

_He probably hates me now. As soon as I left, I wanted to go back. But I know I can't do that. _

_I hope your life is going better than mine. _

_Love you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jenny _

They broke up? Janet had been so happy that the two were together. Did she have to knock sense into her daughter's head just to get her to realize that they belonged together?

2001

Janet found a lone letter in her mailbox. She tore it open right there on the street.

_Dear Mom, _

_I can't believe I dated that stupid man! It had been four months and he got getting married to some other stupid bitch! Excuse my language, but really! It obviously doesn't take _him_ long to get over relationships. Apparently they're living in Russia now. _

_On a happier note, I got another promotion. I have a new friend, Ziva, who's with the Mossad. She's like a ninja. _

_I love you! _

_Sincerely, _

_Jenny. _

Four months? Married? _Married_ in _four _months? Janet couldn't help it, but she felt extremely pissed at Jethro.

2003

Janet prayed that there was a letter in her mailbox. Her daughter hadn't written to her in two years now. She kind of left Janet hanging. Had anything happened between her and Jethro since? She sighed with relief when she pulled out a letter with the familiar scroll on it. She tore it open and read:

_Dear Mom, _

_Happy birthday! Sorry I didn't write last year. So much has been happening lately. I have good news and bad news. _

_Good news: I got promoted to director of NCIS! I get to lead the place now! _

_Bad news: Remember Jethro? Yeah, well, he still works there. At the same headquarters where I'm stationed. Perfect. At least I get to boss him around. It's weird how he was my boss back in '97 and now I'm his boss. _

_Ziva's joined me and is the Mossad liaison. She seems to be fitting in well. Except that her translation on "Stupid American Idioms" (as she puts it) really is horrible. One of the other agents, Tony, is helping her out a bit. _

_I hope everything's going well. I love you! _

_Sincerely, _

_Jenny. _

Janet laughed. Coincidence? No. It was fate.

2004

Janet laughed at the card from her younger brother. He was such an amusing person. She picked up the next card, which was the usual from Jenny.

_Dear Mom, _

_Feeling old, yet? Happy 80th birthday! _

_I know you're dying to know how my love life is going. Or, more specifically, how my relationship with Jethro is going. You'll be happy to know that we're dating… sort of. It's not exactly official, but we've had dinner together every night in my office, and he slept over at my house the other night. Then again, the two of us were drunk off our asses… Yeah, yeah, I know you're yelling at me now. _

_Take care. I love you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jenny. _

Janet smiled. They were nearly together again.

2005

Janet opened up her usual card from Jenny. A picture of her and Jethro fell out, along with one of a diamond ring on her finger. Janet's breath caught in her throat. Was this what she thought it was?

_Dear Mom, _

_Are you happy now? It is what it looks like. Jethro and I are engaged. Isn't it the most beautiful ring ever? I'm so excited! This is your invitation as well, just so you know. The wedding's on January 1st at my house. I hope you can make it. Ziva's my maid of honor. My old friend Ducky is going to walk me down the aisle in place of Dad. _

_I love you! _

_Sincerely, _

_Jenny & Jethro_

Getting married? Janet smiled. She wouldn't miss the wedding for the world.

2006

Janet opened up the package that had arrived in the mail. It was from her daughter. "I wonder what it could be," she mused to herself. She looked at the large photo album inside the package and decided it'd be best to read the card first.

_Dear Mom, _

_Happy birthday! I got you a gift this year. Well, Jethro and I more of made it. It's full of a bunch of pictures of your grandson. His name's Jasper Jackson Gibbs, after my dad and Jethro's dad. He's so adorable. I wish you could come over and meet him, but I know you can't move too well because of your arthritis. I'll try and visit some time, if I can. _

_I hope you like your present! _

_Love you! _

_Sincerely, _

_Jenny, Jethro, & Jackson_

Janet smiled. A grandson? This was so amazing. She took the photo album and started looking through it. There were pictures of Jenny when she was pregnant, with Jethro by her side. Farther along were a few ultrasound pictures. Then came the pictures of her baby grandson. He was completely bald, but you could see a slight red tint to his head. His eyes were green like Jenny's, and Janet's for that matter. Jenny was right; he was adorable. Somehow, Janet would have to see him soon. No matter how much her wheelchair dragged her back, she would see her grandson some time before she died.

2007

A letter from Jenny's address came a few months earlier than it should've been. It wasn't Janet's birthday yet. Why was she writing? Janet's heart nearly tore in two as she read the letter, though.

_Dear Janet, _

_I wish I could tell you this in person, but work has been busy lately. Jenny… she was killed yesterday in the Mojave Desert. Four man came in a car and shot her down in an old abandoned diner, but not before she shot a few herself. The doctors tried to save her, but it was too late. Not to mention she had brain cancer that she was already dying from. She never told me, or anybody else for that matter, except Ducky. Her funeral is this Saturday. A couple of agents are coming over to your house on Friday to drive you to the funeral home here in D.C. Maybe then you can meet Jasper. I'm sorry… I wish I could've done more. I wish I could've been there to save her. _

_See ya soon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jethro & Jasper_

Her daughter dead? Janet cried for the first time since her husband's death. She would attend that funeral if it was the last thing she did.

**THE END**

**Sorry about the random-ish ending. **


End file.
